One Worth Remembering
by JustTamm
Summary: Collins surprises Angel from afar.


**_A/N: _**It's been a while since I've posted on here. I've been completely lovesick for like 2 weeks now, which would explain why this fic is so sappy. If you get sick from all the sap, please forgive me. LOL I hope you enjoy. R&R and no flames please. BTW, Happy New Year, everyone._ "IT'S GONNA BE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own RENT. It belongs to the late great Jonathan Larson.

* * *

Roger and Mimi were at Collins and Angel's apartment, getting ready to head out for Valentine's Day dinner at the Life Café. "C'mon, it's almost 9:00. We gotta get to the Life before there's nowhere to sit," Roger said. "You know how crowded it gets on Valentine's Day." He eyed his girlfriend and her friend. "Ready?" 

"Ugh...Valentine's Day. Don't remind me" Angel sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready. Maybe I'll feel a bit better after a few drinks. Has anyone seen my jacket?"

Handing Angel the object in question, Mimi cocked her head to the side and smiled sympathetically. "Oh, chica, I'm so sorry Collins isn't going to be here with you tonight. I know Roger and I aren't going to be very good substitutes, but I hope us dragging you out will help cheer you up at least for a little while."

"Thanks, Meems. I'll be okay though. Besides, it's just another day, right? One specifically designed as an evil money making scheme, where most people are only romantic because they're supposed to be." Angel said, attempting to disguise the hurt evident in her eyes.

As the trio made their way out to the street, Mimi swore when she realized she'd forgotten her own jacket in grabbing Angel's.

Handing her key over, Angel sighed when Roger asked Mimi to call the loft and try again to talk Mark into joining them.

"What?" Roger asked innocently when he met Angel's glare. "Sorry, but don't I have a right to check on my best friend?"

"Yeah, you do, but wouldn't it make more sense to be concerned while you were actually by a phone? What if Mimi had actually remembered her coat?"

"Well, you try staying focused on the things with Mimi's tongue in your ear." Roger said with a sly smile.

"How about 'no'? Now I love you and I love Meems, but that's a little too much info for me. What's taking her so long, anyway?" Angel wondered aloud.

"She'll be back in a minute. You know Mimi and her gift of gab."

"I know. I have the same gift, too" Angel giggled as they waited outside the building for Mimi.

* * *

"Why is it that when you're alone, everywhere you turn, you see this," Angel asked as she gestured towards the affectionate couples surrounding her. "And would you two please knock it off already?" She said laughing as she turned to see Roger and Mimi pull themselves out of a kiss. "It's bad enough I'm seeing it everywhere else around me. You're not helping me feel any better, you know." 

"First of all, chica," Mimi said, good-naturedly, "you are not alone. And second, it's Valentine's Day. Why do you seem so appalled that people are celebrating? Isn't that what people normally do?"

Roger chimed in. "Yeah, even Mo and Joanne found a way to celebrate."

Rolling her eyes, Angel snorted "Yeah. But somehow I don't think the constant bickering counts as a traditional Valentine's Day celebration."

Taking a swig of her beer, Angel watched the loving gazes his friends passed and heard the whispered declarations of love, and sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your night. It's just... I've never had a Valentine's Day where I wasn't at least partially miserable. And this being my first with Collins, I really wanted to make it special. Instead he's two thousand miles away at some convention. He hasn't even called me" she said, looking at her watch. "And it's almost 11:00. He knew how I felt about not spending this occasion together. I mean, I know he had to go, and I'm not mad at him for that. I just wished he'd call."

"First of all Angel, you are NOT ruining our night. We called and asked you if you'd come out with us. Ok?" Not getting an answer prompted Mimi to lean in closer to Angel, meeting her gaze. "I said, Ok?" After a response consisting of a small nod and attempted smile, Mimi continued. "I'm sure Collins is feeling the exact same way. California is the last place he wants to be today."

"Meems is right. And don't forget, there's a three hour time difference. If Collins is attending that party the conference hosts are throwing, I'm sure he just hasn't had time yet." Roger hated that he was lying to his friend, especially knowing how upset Angel was, but he wasn't about to betray Collins' secret. He almost laughed wondering how tortured Mimi must be feeling.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll talk to you tonight." Angel looked down at the beer label she was mutilating, allowing Mimi to wink at Roger, giving him a quick but devilish grin. "And besides, you've already gotten through almost a week. Now you only have three days until he's home. You can celebrate then!"

"I know." Angel sighed dejectedly.

Sliding closer to Angel, Mimi draped her arm around her friend's sagging shoulders and kissed her forehead. "C'mon sweetie, let's get you away from this love nest. I'm sure you'll start feeling better once you're out of here.

* * *

After saying goodnight to her friends, Angel headed towards her apartment. As she approached, she noticed a lavender rose taped to the door. Full of curiosity, she removed it and read the attached note. Her heart danced when she recognized Collins' handwriting. 

_**A lavender rose signifies enhancement and love at first sight.**_

_**Angel, **_

_**From the first moment I saw you, you have made the world look brighter, my heart beat quicker, and you have made me feel more then I have ever thought possible. In the instant that out eyes met, I felt the love that would be ours...**_

"So this was why Roger was so determined to be out of here by 9:00. And why Mimi took an eternity to get back downstairs. I knew they were up to something."

Hoping to finally reach Collins and express her appreciation for the gift, Angel dropped her key onto the coffee table beside the couch and reached for the phone. Her plan was instantly forgotten when she noticed another rose sitting on the table.

_**An orange rose signifies enthusiasm, desire and fascination.**_

_**...I still remember everything with amazing clarity. I couldn't believe someone like you existed, and I wanted nothing more than to get to know everything about you. That desire was a big part of why I fell in love with you...**_

Angel couldn't help the smile that played across her lips. After taking her jacket off, she headed towards the kitchen in search of a vase. "I can't believe Collins went through all this trouble. Roger and Mimi too," she thought in amazement. Turning on the light, she stood in disbelief. This time, it was a white rose.

_**A white rose signifies purity, innocence, humility, youthfulness, innocence, and charm.**_

**_...When I took to see you to introduce you to Roger and Mark, I was amazed that you would spend the money you earned on people you didn't even know. I will never the way you face lit up when you told the story of you made the large amount of money to them. Your eyes, your smile, your caring nature... I couldn't believe how perfect everything was..._.**

Now figuring she'd find more, Angel ventured back into the living room where her thoughts were confirmed when she found another rose on the window sill

_**A yellow rose signifies joy, gladness, friendship, delight, and the promise of a new beginning.**_

_**...I honestly have not ever felt this way about someone in my life. Our first kiss was something out of this world. I really did see fireworks when your sweet lips touched mine. I knew from that moment that my life will never be the same now that you were in my life...** _

Angel beamed. She wished more then anything that she could take Collins into her arms and tell him how much she loved him. "Three days" she reminded herself and sighed. "Three days. Well, at least its better then the week we started out with."

Going down the hall towards the bedroom, Angel located the next part of Collins' letter.

_**A red rose signifies love, beauty, courage, respect, and passion.**_

_**...I know it takes a lot of courage to face each day with a positive attitude, although our time is limited. I can't tell you how much I admire your inner strength. That adds to your breathtaking beauty, your remarkable love and incomparable compassion . You truly are an angel on Earth...** _

As her throat started to close up, Angel couldn't help being amazed at how her Valentine's Day was turning out. "Only Collins can be over 2,000 miles away and still give me the most incredible Valentine's Day I've ever had." Shaking her head, she continued into the bedroom, flipping on the light as she entered. She froze in shock at the sight before her.

A soft glow from a red light bulb illuminated the room, and the bed was completely covered in rose petals matching the colors of flowers she held in her hand. Regaining her ability to think, Angel gently sat on the edge of the bed to read the end of Collins' letter.

_**50 roses, signifies unconditional love**_

_**... I know we'll see difficult times ahead. Together, though, I have no doubt we'll make it through. You are a beautiful person, Angel Dumott Schunard, and you've brought me more happiness then you will ever know. Although mere words will never be enough, know that I wake up everyday thankful for the gift of you. Your love is more then I could ever ask for.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I love you!**_

_**All my love,  
Collins**_

After she finished reading the letter, Angel continued to stare at the paper, completely overwhelmed. Happy tears streamed down her face as she thought about how incredibly lucky she felt. "I can't believe he would do something like this for me. Even in my desire of a romantic Valentine's Day, I never would have expected anything like this. I have to call him..." As she got up to grab the phone from the living room, Angel's eyes widened in disbelief.

There was Collins, standing in the doorway. Angel tried to ask questions, but was failing completely to form words.

Collins smiled as he answered Angel's attempted questions. "When I realized Valentine's Day fell on a Friday and I had the weekend free from the convention, I decided to skip tonight's dinner party so I could be here with you. After some planning with Roger, Mimi and Mark, we managed to figure out a way for me get home from the airport and make sure you were out of the apartment. I knew how much you wanted to spend this evening together. I did too. And I wanted to make it one worth remembering."

"I... I don't know what to say. It's so amazing. All of it. I can't believe you're standing here. Only..." Angel looked down, blushing, "My gift for you is over at Mimi's. I didn't know you'd be back today. I was hiding it from you and now I feel really bad. I'm sorry, I--"

Collins quieted Angel with a passionate kiss. "You don't think those rose petals are only on the bed for decoration, do you?" he smirked. "That was for both of us." Wrapping his arms around Angel, Collins pulled his lover towards the bed.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. I would greatly appreciate it. :) 


End file.
